When brickwork is to be covered by heat insulating boards the surface of the heat insulating board is generally plastered. In preparation for the plastering a wire grating mat is fixed a certain distance from the insulating board surface and plaster is applied to the wire grating. The wire grating then has to be fixed in such a way that it is able to carry the weight of the plaster together with the wind load and suction stresses acting on the plaster layer.
One of the existing prior art methods for attaching building components is the use of expanding dowels. Expanding dowels will provide the necessary spacing for the building components by having projections on the dowel circumference which elastically deform in order to retain the wire grating. This spacing method has the advantage of simple attachment to the support structure of the building since the dowel is inserted into a predrilled hole. However the elastic projections are not able to receive high compressive stresses and therefore are subject to bending or breaking off. When the dowels bend or break off the wire grating is not properly supported. Other types of rigid support means are known such as concrete nails. The other support means cannot be installed by the insertion method and therefore are more difficult to install as well as require more time for installation.